


It's going down

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Time’s up, it’s going down, Kento.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going down

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first thing I post here \o/  
> And it's just PWP oops...  
> However I suddenly became all motivated after watching Fuma's shokura performance and this is what came out of it.  
> (And I apologize for every mistake regarding the verbs bc I accidentally changed tenses and maybe I forgot to change the one or other verb... I also haven't written anything for ages. You have been warned)  
> Okay that's it.. here you go *hides*

_“Time’s up, it’s going down 笑って　はしゃいで”_

Fuma can’t suppress a grin as he enters the Sexy Zone dressing room after Shokura filming, quickly approaching his boyfriend and hugging him from behind. He chuckles as the other tenses up for a short moment in surprise and stops his quiet singing.

“Seems like you like that song hm?”

Kento smiles and leans back into Fuma’s embrace.

“Mhm. I really like it”

“I would’ve been disappointed if not”, Fuma grins, pressing a kiss onto Kento’s hair.

“As if I could not like a song that is written by you”

Kento turns around in Fuma’s arms, looking into his eyes and Fuma enjoys the warmth in them for a moment before leaning in and connecting their lips.

The magic of kissing Kento has never vanished ever since his lips have touched Kento’s the first time and sometimes he thinks, that it’s feeling even better with every kiss.  
Running his tongue against Kento’s full lips, he feels like he could never get enough of these sensations, these electric sparks that make his lips tingle.  
Kento’s lips are moving against his, opening a little, allowing Fuma to indulge him in a deeper kiss.

As they finally part, they are slightly breathless and Fuma feels his heart pounding as he watches Kento’s face with the dark orbs and the still slightly opened full lips.  
They haven’t had tasted each other for a time too long, their busy schedules always getting in the way.

“Fuma”

It’s just his name dropping almost casually from Kento’s lips that has Fuma shut him up again with another kiss, this time more eagerly.  
He manoeuvres Kento slowly backwards, until the back of his knees is hitting the little couch in their dressing room. Kento lets out a quiet moan as Fuma’s tongue fights its way back into Kento’s mouth and his hand slips under his shirt, caressing Kento’s lower back softly.  
This quiet moan fuels Fuma on, making him want to hear more of Kento’s voice. He wants Kento to fall apart because of him, like a finished puzzle crashing on the floor, shattering the pieces all over it.

He abandons Kento’s lips just to trace his jaw and cheek with little kisses, stopping as he reaches his ear. Kento shivers, Fuma’s breath ghosting over his skin and his teeth nibbling at his earlobe.  
Fuma’s fingers travel over Kento’s sides, then covering his stomach with little touches.

“What if Shori…”

The way Kento is enjoying this already is clearly to be heard in his voice, but Fuma knows that he has a point. After a moment of thinking though he just walks across the room, pulling a chair with him to stick it under the door handle.

“This will do.”

Kento just nods, waiting for Fuma to come closer again before circling his arms around Fuma’s waist and pulling him close again.

For a while Fuma just lets himself indulge into Kento’s lips, but then he parts, leaning down to Kento’s neck, which has always been kind of fascinating to Fuma. He enjoys every shiver and every little gasp of Kento as he digs his teeth into Kento’s skin not enough to really leave a mark or anything but just the way he knows that Kento likes it.  
His hands find their way under Kento’s shirt again, this time traveling further up, caressing the skin of Kento’s chest. Fuma can feel the way Kento’s nipples harden as he brushes over them again and a soft moan leaves Kento’s lips.  
Kento’s hands find their way in Fuma’s hair, pulling his head up a little, hungry lips finding Fuma’s.

Wrapping his arms around Kento’s waist, Fuma carefully makes Kento sit down on the couch, their kiss never breaking. His hands move to Kento’s jeans, clever fingers quickly opening them.  
He links them under the waistband of Kento’s boxer shorts, pulling them down and bringing out Kento’s cock.

Finally Fuma breaks their kiss, but stays so close that their lips are barely brushing and his next, sung words are only a whisper.

“Time’s up, it’s going down, Kento.”

With these words he spreads Kento’s legs apart and kneels down in between them, returning Kento’s gaze and smiling. He runs his fingers over Kento’s length, reveling in the sound of Kento’s slightly rough and shaky voice and the quiet noises leaving Kento’s throat.

“Fuma…”

As Fuma stops teasing Kento and leans in to close his lips around him, Kento lets out a soft moan. This is a thing he has always loved about having Kento, Fuma thought, appreciating how vocal Kento is once more.  
And obviously Kento knows about that too, not even trying to hold back any gasp or whimper as Fuma takes in more of him, starting to move his head up and down.  
Kento’s hands find their way into Fuma’s dark curls once again, searching for something to hold onto. Fuma lets his hands slide over Kento’s thighs, pulling back to circle his tongue around Kento’s tip slowly, before taking him in again and continuing to suck him off. He knows exactly how Kento loves it. And he loves the fact that he knows how to make Kento fall apart.  
His mind feels clouded and he shivers at the way Kento moans his name.  
As he feels that Kento is close, Fuma swallows even more of Kento, looking up through his curls to see Kento’s face.  
The moment their gazes meet, he feels like drowning in these intense and dark eyes, having him moan around Kento’s cock. The vibration of Fuma’s moan is too much for Kento and he pulls at Fuma’s hair to warn him and make him pull back a little just in time.

“Fuma”

They keep looking at each other all through Kento’s high, and Fuma feels strangely connected to Kento in this very moment as they look at each other.  
Swallowing his come and licking Kento clean, Fuma pulls back, getting up again and sitting down on Kento’s lap.

“That was amazing.”

Kento smiles and Fuma just grins and leans in to brush his lips against Kento’s.  
He then moves to Kento’s ear, whispering: “Come home with me.”

“Sounds good.”

His eyes closed, Kento pulls Fuma into his embrace and Fuma enjoys the feeling of Kento just being there.

“Fuma? Kento? Are you in there? Why won’t the door open!? Are you alright?”

A laughter bubbles up in Fuma’s stomach as Shori’s voice gets through the door and Kento falls in after a moment.

“What are you two-”

Fuma just grins and pecks Kento’s lips once more.

“Don’t worry Shori, we’re fine”, Kento chuckles and both of them can hear Shori groan outside.

“Yeah, we’re totally perfectly fine”, Fuma says quietly, smiling down at Kento happily.


End file.
